A Hero's Creed
by PitFTW
Summary: Life is hard... Zelda Harkinan and her younger brother, Sheik, are leading one of the worse lives of all... a hero appears to save them...or does he? AU Zelink eventually Rated T to be safe


Prologue

**Hello everyone! This plot has been swimming around in my head for a long time now and I really hope you like it! And I will admit now that this is my first fanfiction for the Legend of Zelda category.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. That belongs to Nintendo.**

"Zelda, I'm scared…"

The little boy clung tightly to the skirt of the young maiden in front of him, his stunning crimson eyes wide with fear. The girl, though pale and nervous, stood defiantly in front of the boy, her crystal blue eyes narrowed in anger at their attacker. All around them rained poured in torrents, soaking both the boy's light blonde hair and the girl's golden locks.

The little boy was dressed from head to foot in rags, his tiny feet cut and bleeding. His breath came in little puffs as his body stiffened in fear. The girl too was dressed in some rags, her once lovely dress worn and patched. Though she was thin and pale, her skin was flawless, like porcelain. Every inch of her body was small and shapely, emphasized by her large, kind eyes. Her long golden hair fell in gentle curls, framing her face in a lovely border of gold, despite the horrid rain.

"It's alright, Sheik," she whispered, grasping his thin little hand in hers, "We'll be alright. I promise."

Sheik merely whimpered to answer her, shrinking back as the tall and bulky figure of their pursuer approached. Dark and shadowy was this man, as wide as he was tall. A truly horrid smell emitted off of him, the stench of ale and beer. Zelda's sharp eyes were able to make out the slight swaying of his broad bulk as he drunkenly walked towards them, his foul smelling breath overwhelming the two before him.

"Zeldaaaa…" the figure drawled, taking a few lurching steps closer, "Why did you run awaaaay? You know you can't escape…"

"Onox," Zelda muttered, gently pushing the little boy so he was mostly hidden by her skirt, "What do you want?"

The giant man stopped and swayed drunkenly, taking up almost the entire alleyway. "You know exactly what I want, dear… _exactly_ what I want…"

"You monster!" Zelda spat, her crystalline voice echoing strangely in the gloom, "I'll never do it with such a horrid man as you!"

"Now, now, my dear…" Onox told her, wagging his large, meaty finger, "Your parents left you in my charge for only one reason: to serve me. And right now, my only command is for you to stop fussing over that little nothing of a brother of yours and entertain me tonight… you don't want to disappoint your parents, do you?"  
This was followed by a laugh, a terrifying drunken laugh. Onox's disgusting breath filled the air, his rotten teeth flashed through the darkness. Taking a few more lurching steps, he was upon the young woman in front of him.

Sheik's eyes widened in fear and he cried out at the sight of such a big man. But though he so desperately wished to let go of his sister's skirt and run, he could not, would not, abandon his sister. He gripped his sibling's long brown skirt with all the strength that his little hands would allow and did not move.

Onox shot out a fat finger and gently touched Zelda's white cheeks, stroking it longingly. A shiver ran through the girl's body as the huge hand moved from her cheek to her chin and finally, the neckline of her dress. Biting her lower lip, she mustered what was left of her strength and aimed a kick upward, striking the man where it hurt the most.

"YEOWCH!!!" came Onox's cry of pain as he staggered back, clutching the spot where her foot met him.

For a single moment, Zelda felt a surge of triumph run through her as she gazed at the sight before her. Almost as quickly as it had come, Onox's pain disappeared and the great man was on his feet once more, eyeing the girl with distaste shining in his dark eyes.

"Now we can't have that, can we?" he asked raising one of his great meaty fists.

With a gasp of surprise, both brother and sister, stood frozen in fear as the portly fist rushed down upon them, ready to strike. Even then Zelda could see her vision blurring as the fist came closer and closer. Her knees felt like water, her breath came out in tiny horrified gasps as she knew the end was near.

Suddenly, there was a great _shink!_, like a sword being drawn from its sheathe. Something flashed white in midair, heading toward the huge man with his fist still coming down at them. She saw redness spurt everywhere, like a fountain of blood had just appeared. She saw Onox falling to his knees, both hands clutching something that seemed to protrude out of his chest. His howl of pain filled her ears as she swayed and began to fall.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Zelda began to descend into the welcoming arms of Darkness. She gained one last glimpse of a pair of beautiful azure eyes gazing at her worriedly before sinking into the peaceful embrace of darkness.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! **


End file.
